I Am Determined To Catch Them All
by NaChOSbS
Summary: What if Pokemon and Then Undertail Then BAM ZOOM 3 WHOOSH "WOWIE"! Constructed Sentence By Sentence By Two Authors
**I am Determined To Catch Them All**

How was I to know that today my life would change and I would become a legend. I, a mere young upstart trainer who had just conquered my first gym. My legend begins as I traveled from that first major triumph head full of bright ideas and heart full of determination.

I was walking down a chilly forrest path with my balls and backpack at the ready for any new pokemon I might encounter. A shifting in the trees draws my attention and I most heroicly scream. I gather my self as a number of figures emerge from the trees on the side of the path. I am relieved to see the upright standing figures, at least it's not a ghost pokemon trying to get the better of me - it's just some people coming back to the path.

I yell out to them: "Ho there fellow travelers!"

I hear the responce back: "Thank you kind traveler. See, brother, I told you that the surface dwellers would be swell!"

"That does not change my nervousness about meeting them."

I had a pleasant smile on my face until the figures moved closer, allowing me to make out their features. The travelers where white bald and skinless. It would seem that I had assumed too quickly that I was talking to people, as these were clearly two new ghost types!

The idea struck me then. It roared in my skull with the force of a thousand gusts and/or wing attacks – my purpose, my desire, my one and only dream. I must catch them and add them to my growing collection. My fingers tensed, my butt clenched, I assumed the position and loosed from my belt one of my faithful sla- companions.

"I choose you PONYTA!"

"Ooh, is that a new friend Sans?!"

"PONYTA USE FLAME WHEEL!"

The majestic burning steed I had obtained from trading my lame stupid pig pokemon turned into a raging geiser of flame as it charged toward the lankier of the two horrifying ghosts.

"Sans I don't like the look of this!"

"You stupid pokemon, you don't have the time to complain!"

The lanky one jumped into the bush trying to hide but my ponyta saw threw this act and adjusted hitting him anyway. "YOWIE," he shouted as my raging steed collided with him, burning away his lame costume.

I'm going to need to paralize him to have the best chance of adding him to my collection. With that in mind, I moved my hand to my belt, only to feel a cold sensation crawling on my back. I turn my head and see a blue glow coming from just over my shoulder.

"kid, what you just did means you're gonna have a bad ti-"

I dive to the side of the road and call out to PONYTA "Tackle him now."

"kid," the short and chubby skeleton raised a finger, commanding a howling skeleton head laser to reduce my shiny PONYTA to ashes, "you should really chill out and listen to people."

My heart sank. Utter insanity overcame me as I threw every remaining pokemon I had at the foul evil ghost-type; 5 Caterpie. I then yell the comand that will make me a legend, "CATERPIE use string shot". In hindsight, I really REALLY should have specified a target given how much my slavemon hate me. I soon found myself perfectly encased in a very thick coccoon of silk string.

"Uh, Sans, I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm very nakey and very embarrassed and REALLY want to go back home now."

Hearing these words I struggle as hard as I can against my quickly hardening restraints.

"yeah, I was hoping that humans would be more chill, but it's way too hot up here for me heheh."

As I hear them escapeing I realize the futility of my situation. The last I hear of them is "This is the worst day of my LIFE," chuckling, and receding footsteps.

I spend the next few hours in my silk prison crying for help. Eventually, a forrest ranger found me and, while laughing to himself heartily, cut me free with his sandshrew.

From that ranger my legend spread: the man who messed up so badly his pokemon turned on him and left him for dead. I gave up Pokemon training and took up a job at a new fastfood chain with a wierd robot mascot. I see the new pokemon from time to time but I recogize now that I am not quite sane so I ignore them and try to live my life as peacfully as I can.

THE END.


End file.
